Support of the scientific meeting International Congress for Infectious Diseases, is being requested to permit young investigators from the USA to attend the Congress. The program of the meeting will emphasize the problems of pathogenesis, natural history, and control of infectious diseases and will include in its scope advances in clinical infectious diseases, epidemiology, medical microbiology, protozoology, helminthology, virology and immunology of infectious diseases. Particular attention will be given to methods of diagnosis and control of infectious diseases in developing countries, and the use of new technologies. The Congress is the scientific and academic responsibility of the International Society for Infectious Diseases. The latter organization was informed in 1985 by a merger of the previous International Congress for Infectious Diseases and the International Federation for Infectious and Parasitic Diseases.